Phone Number
by Annabeth Dionne Granger
Summary: Lily's day started badly and she expected her day would also end worse than she thought. She met her small-time's playmate and her day ended quite well.
1. Chapter 1: Déjà Vu

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters in this story.

 **Chapter 1: Déjà Vu**

 _Ugh... Can my day get any worse? First the shirt, second the bruise and now what?_ Lily mind-talked while she checked her pockets for money. Her shirt was dirty after tripping and falling. "At least something's going right." said Lily gratefully as she found some money in one of her pockets. She thought her money fell off her pocket when she fell clumsily like a clown. After dusting off the dirt on her shirt and jeans, she heard grumbling noises. "Great, the mini market's just a few miles away. Hope I got enough money to buy something to eat... Or at least stop the grumbling noises." she said to herself, hoping that the mini market is not closed.

While walking, she passed an abandoned playground that was used to be Lily's heaven. She remembered playing with a boy named Sirius, well, at least he said his name was that. She also remembered the birthmark on his right shoulder, a round birthmark which quite looks like a beaten-up heart shape to her. Thinking of that Sirius guy was seriously making her blush. Soon, she looked as red as a cherry. Sometimes, Lily thought that she had a crush on him and yes, even at the age of a little girl can experience "love at first sight". He was so attractive and funny that she remembered a lousy joke that he once said: How can I not be serious when my name is Sirius? "After buying some bread maybe I'll search for this Sirius guy. "said Lily, eager to fly her fingers on the keyboard to type his name out. Sirius, she thought, what a nice name. She walked faster, wishing she could just teleport or get to the mini market after a blink of an eye but she's just a normal girl, no magic, no super powers.

 _Hmm... what flavour should I choose? I guess I'll go with strawberry._ Lily thought. She walked to the counter with two strawberry flavoured breads. A teenager with messy hair and spectacles was in front of the counter and Lily quickly felt a sense of déjà vu. "Two breads only, miss?" said the messy-haired boy. Lily was too stunned by his handsome face. Those attractive hazel eyes were just impossible to not stare at. Lily was speechless, could that be the Sirius boy she was looking for? After all these years ? She remembered him telling her that he won't be able to meet her again and left without a reason. Now he was just standing in front of her as a cashier. Well, not just an ordinary cashier but a quite good-looking one.

The Sirius guy's POV

 _Oh my god, she is so hot and she looks quite familiar. It would be so nice to know her. Wait , those emerald-green eyes... And the long red hair ... Could she be Lulu? Okay snap out of it James... You're now a cashier... Do your cashier thing or get fired..._

"Are you buying that or just to stand here staring at me?" asked James sheepishly to the the girl in front of him. _What are you thinking? You are gonna freak her out and say bye bye._ "You sure like strawberries eh?" _Wait, strawberry? Lulu also likes strawberry..._ thought the dreamy James. "Oh, sorry and yes I am buying these breads and yes I do like strawberry" replied Lily when she realized she was staring at the cashier. _It couldn't be him... Lily just make your payment and get the heck out of here._ Lily thought. She quickly grabbed the money out of her pocket but unfortunately, her nervousness made her dropped some of the coins. Without a second thought , they both squad down to pick up the coins. Their hands met and Lily rapidly took her hand away, avoiding the touch of his warm hands.

Lily's POV

 _It is him! He has the birthmark on his shoulder too, just like Sirius'!_

"Here are your coins, miss. " said James to her with a broad and sheepish smile. "If you don't want them, you can give it to me. " said James, laughing a little at his joke. "Well, thanks and I will keep the coins, thank you very much." said Lily. "Do I know you?" her curiosity made her spit the question out of her mouth and soon she regret for asking the question that she found it stupid. "Well, if your name is Lulu then I guess I know you." said James half praying that she is the girl called Lulu. "Um... My name is not Lulu. My name is Lily but there's someone called Sirius calls me that name. D'you know him?" replied Lily, half begging that he knows Sirius or, in fact, is Sirius. "Oh boy, first of all my name is James and you look pretty similar to a girl which I call her Lulu." "Can I look at your right shoulder? My friend, Sirius has a birthmark there..." _It must be him, I'm sure of it. Well, I guess I'll know for sure after having a closer look._ thought Lily confidently. "Well, okay. " he said, folding the sleeve on his right arm.

"You are Sirius! You have the exact same birthmark like his and you've still got that sense of humor!" exclaimed Lily. "Well, I do remember lying to a girl that my name is Sirius when I was small. " replied James smiling sheepishly. "Where you met the girl?" asked Lily, confirmed that she was the girl that he was mentioning. "I met her at the beach where she was wearing a bikini... Nah, just kidding I met her at a playground which is now abandoned ... I really missed the times that we played together and the lousy jokes I made. At least I made her laugh." "How does she looks like?" asked Lily with a smirk plastered across her face. "She looks exactly like you but prettier. " said James smirking too. "Well, I'm pretty sure that girl is me, Sirius ." replied Lily. "Well, you look pretty...pretty ugly." "Hey! Well, you don't look handsome either." "You did stare at me until you drool." "I did?" asked Lily panicking and embarrassed if she did. "Well, no but I sure wish you did." laughed James hysterically. "For goodness sake ! Okay, I'll admit it. You are pretty um...attractive. " "Great, can I have your phone number?" said James grinning. "No, but you can have this..."

James' POV

 _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! She...she just kissed me! I think I'm melting into a puddle... I could feel my legs turning into liquid...wait no... I should ask her out...yeah, ask her out..._

"Um... I was wondering if...if... you would be in...interested to go on a da...da...date with me?" said James, his heart was pounding wildly when every single word came out from his mouth. He was just too nervous, tongue-twisted and stupefied by her gorgeous appearance. Man, was she pretty. "Okay, meet you at the Weasley's?" "Yeah sure ." replied James with relief.

Lily's POV

 _Oh my god, he just asked me out! On a date! And what the hell was I thinking? I just met him and kissed him! Oh my god, now I just feel like shutting the whole world out, dig a hole and stuck my head down in the hole like an ostrich... I bet I'll be famous in no time...but I accepted him to a date... I guess I'll just go with it..._

"Well, see you later!" said Lily happily and nervously. She put some money on the counter and flew out the market as swift as a deer. "See you later too!" replied James grinning. "Eh what's your phone number Lulu?" James shouted but before he could get it, she was already out of sight. _Beep...beep..._ James heard and checked his wrist watch. "Looks like it's time to go back and get ready for my first date and especially deal with my messy, unkempt hair..." After talking to his boss, he packed his things and he saw a note. On the note was her phone number and her full name: _Lily Evans_ and wait a second, a sentence: _P.S. dun do your hair, i like it messy. ;P_ . "So it's the hair you like, not me eh?" said James half heartbroken and half grinning. "I guess I'll know that later...

* * *

This is my first fanfiction and is it okay? Reviews are very appreciated! The second chapter will be coming and it is the last chapter. Thanks for reading!😘


	2. Chapter 2: Date

So here's chapter two. Hope you guys like it!

 **Chapter Two: Date**

"What should I wear? Green, blue , purple or pink? Hmm ... Green should be okay..."said Lily, choosing a dress to wear for her first date. " A tuxedo with what colour tie? Blue, green , purple or hazel? Hmm ... Hazel should be nice..."said James choosing a suitable tie to match his tuxedo. Suddenly the clock stroke 6, they both got ready and went to their destination: the Weasley's. The Weasley's was packed with people. Maybe hundreds of people were there. Luckily, Lily found a table for two and occupied the space. She waited for the presence of the messy-haired James. On the other hand, James was already there, occupying a table for two too! But they didn't saw each other there. They waited and waited, still no sight of each other. When the clock stroke 7, Lily caught a glimpse of a messy-haired boy when someone left, clearing her the sight of her right and another couple occupied the space, blocking her sight again. The messy-haired one was sitting alone and seemed to be waiting for someone. Lily thought that guy could be James but she remembered giving him her number and he must have called her if he couldn't find her when he reached. _This is just your imagination Lily_. thought Lily. Lily sat still and continued waiting. On the other side, James was finding every nook and cranny for the lost note which contains her phone number. _Shit, it must be here and she should be here too_. thought James. _I guess I should walk around to check for her presence._ With that thought, he walked around the restaurant, caught glimpses of pretty and hot ladies around but not his gorgeous girl. _Is that her?_ thought James when he saw a green-dressed lady. He smirked and walked to the table, not making any noises. "Is this seat taken?" asked James in perfect British essence. "I hope you wouldn't mind if I take a sit." continued James grinning. "No, the seat is already taken and... Nope I wouldn't mind. Please have a seat. "replied Lily with relief that it wasn't some stranger. "What took you so long?" asked Lily with an upset look. "Well, that was supposed to be my question! Anyway, I was here at 6.30 p.m. and no sight of you." protested the innocent James. "I was here at the same time you reached and neither did I saw you too! I guess we're just not meant to be together." said Lily smirking. "Well, I'm not giving up on this fair maiden yet but are you giving up on this charming man?" joked James. "I like your tie, it matches your eye colour! " said Lily looking into his eyes. "You look magnificent." said James looking into her eyes. "Anyway, let's order something to eat. I'm starving." said James while waving to a waiter. "Me too!" exclaimed Lily.

The waiter walked towards their table and he was shocked when he saw Lily. "Hi Lily!" said the waiter with delight. "Hi!" replied Lily. She turned to face James and said "This is Snape, my friend." After that, she turned to face the waiter and introduced James to him. "He's my playmate when I was young and now we're on a date." said Lily. "Nice to meet you, Snape." said James awkwardly as Snape looked disappointed . "Yeah, hi." replied him in a rude way. "Well, since you two are the 250th customer, you get a plate of our signature dish spaghetti." added Snape. "Thanks Snape. " said Lily and soon he added " Do you want to add anything?". "Um yes, I would like a glass of orange juice and a glass of strawberry smoothie for Lily, is that okay for you Lily?" asked James. "Yeah, sure James." replied Lily. "Two juices and one free plate of spaghetti?" asked Snape to confirm their orders. "Yep." replied James. "If there's anything else you want to add, call for me or the other available waiters." said Snape and he walked away. "You sure one plate of spaghetti with both of us sharing be enough?" asked Lily. "Well, at least it's romantic as we're sharing." replied James smirking.

"Here you are. One strawberry smoothie and one free spaghetti . I'm sorry, sir but we ran out of oranges. Would you like to order something else?" said the waitress while placing their plate of spaghetti. The spaghetti was "arranged" like a heart shape and the portion was bigger than they thought. "A glass of apple juice would be nice." replied James. "Okay sir." said the waitress. "Enjoy!" she added. "Hmm... It seems like they want us to eat with the same plate." said James. "Stop joking and eat. You said you were starving. "said Lily. They both ate and got the same noodle. Their lips met and they were about to kiss but they were interrupted by a familiar voice. "Here's your apple juice James." said Snape and he "accidentally" spilt some juice on him. "I'm very sorry! It was an accident... Please forgive me." said Snape innocently while smirking at James, unnoticed by Lily. "It's okay. I'll just go to the restroom and clean the stain off..."said James distastefully. "So sorry James... I'll bring you another glass of apple juice..."said Snape and off he went. "Excuse me for a while Lily." said James and he left to clean the stain.

" And I thought we were together..."said Snape, returned with the apple juice on his hands. "No, you over thought. I just like you as a friend. "said Lily. "Well, you won't be happy if you are with him. " said Snape. "You're not me and you wouldn't understand!" exclaimed Lily. "I'm warning you." "Just go...please. " continued Lily. "What did I miss?" said James. Snape shot him a dirty look and left with Lily watching him and he mouthed the words: you're suppose to be with me... "Nothing...ah and your drink is here." said Lily avoiding eye contacting with James. "Okay. Are you feeling alright?" asked James and he tilted his head to look at Lily. "Yeah, just a bit dizzy." "I think I should go." added Lily. "Okay I'll pay the bill and then we leave." "Okay thanks." They walked toward the counter and paid their bill. "Bye!" said Lily and she pecked him on the cheeks. "Bye, hope to see you soon. " said James, waving his hand and smiling. "Sure." replied Lily. They both drove home and suddenly James thought and half smirked: _Damn, I still didn't get her phone number. Guess we're not meant to be together..._

"Ooops ... Gotta clean off the lipstick stain before anyone sees that ."said James. _Your lipstick stain is a work of art , I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart..._ Those are the words that flew into James mind. "Should I get a tattoo with her name on it?" said James. "Nah..." said Sirius. "Where the heck did you came from?" asked James, shocked. "Anyway, you have a lot of explaining to do Prongs." said Sirius, smirking. "What did you heard and saw?" asked James with red cheeks. "Hmm... I see you have been kissed." said Sirius like a fortune-teller. "Shit!" exclaimed James while wiping off the lipstick stain. "Wait, wait. Hold on... Ahh...there you go! A perfect picture for a perfect day eh, don't you think mate?" said Sirius holding a camera on his hand. "You better delete that or else..."said James nervously. "Well, what you're gonna do 'bout it?" asked Sirius laughing. "Just delete it, Padfoot!"demanded James. "Not until Moony and Wormtail see that." "Fine..." "Eh, mate! Look what I've found! " said Sirius as he swung the note which James was finding for earlier. "Give me that!" demanded James again. "Whose Lily Evans?" asked the smirking Sirius. "Oh... Prongs you have a lot of explaining to do tonight!" said Sirius. "Fine, I'll tell you but it's a secret 'kay?"said James helplessly. "Aye aye captain! " said Sirius, sounding pirate-ish.

 _At least today turned out better than I thought_ .thought Lily. _How's he now I wonder... Damn I forgot to ask for his phone number... Chip...chip..._ Lily's phone rang. _Who would that be at this late night?_ thought Lily. "Hello! I'm Sirius." said Sirius through the phone. "Oh, hi! You can just say you're James though." replied Lily. "Wait, what?" asked the confused Sirius. "Wait, you're not James?" asked Lily in confusion too. "James?" said Sirius. "You got a lot of things to explain." he added. "Awe, man." replied James. "Please pass the phone to James." said Lily. " 'kay wait a sec." replied Sirius. "Oy, Prongs! Your girl wanna talk to you!" added Sirius. "Seriously, Sirius?" replied James to Sirius. "Um... Hi Lily... I'll call back to you later and I promise I will explain to you tomorrow." said James. "Okay… Goodnight!" replied Lily. "Oooh, so where you guys gonna date tomorrow?" cut in Sirius and Lily heard that and quickly hung up the phone, blushing. "Shut up Padfoot!" said James, smacking Sirius' head. Lily saved James number in her phone and setted his name as Prongs and on the other side, James saved her number in his phone and setted her name as Lulu.

* * *

So how is it? Please leave a comment or review! Coming soon is a Percy Jackson fan fiction and it's about Percabeth's anniversary. Stay tuned for more! Thanks for reading! May Sirius be with you!😊


End file.
